


College Camboy/Camgirl

by boredandelusive



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Baby Boy, Baby Boy Degradation, Biting, Blood-Choking, Bottom Amami Rantaro, Bruising, Camgirl, Choking, College, Degradation, Domination, Embarrassment, Embarrassment Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Little Boy Degradation, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Only fans, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Peeping, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Sadism, Submission, Vibrating wand, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Whisper Kink, camboy, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredandelusive/pseuds/boredandelusive
Summary: Getting through college has always been difficult, as with the fees that came with the college classes. Misaki Rikona, a half-japanese half-black girl, and Rantaro Amami, a boy with green hair, had an idea of getting money for college: Create an Only Fans. Once the two were completely registered began the times between the two called "studying." However, a peeping Miu Iruma was suspicious of their "studying" times, so she wanted to get to the bottom of everything.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	College Camboy/Camgirl

Misaki Rikona and Rantaro Amami were study buddies, meaning when it came to schoolwork, the two would help one another out and study together. Or so, that’s what people would think would happen when the two worked together. Other than having lunch with the rest of those in her class, there were a few times the two were able to study by themselves.

“Hey, Rantaro?” Misaki and Rantaro were with the rest of the class, still going to their next college class while the two were in the middle of the hallway. They had roughly 3 minutes before the next class would begin, which was enough time to talk while getting to their next class.

“Misaki? What’s up?” Because he was a soft-spoken person and his voice was low enough that he usually had to speak up if it was a crowded hall. Still continuing to walk, both of them kept the same tempo of speed.

“Do you think you could come over so we could study later? It’s been about a week and I’m pretty sure there’s a lot we need to go over,” they usually spoke in code, which was enough to get their message across to one another.

“Yeah, I’m down with that, considering this is the last class of the week,” both of their schedules were basically lined up, meaning there was an opportunity to go anywhere between 20 minutes and an hour. “Do you have them?”

“Yeah, Max strength testo and Provesta/Hersolution pills, they’re stronger and last longer, so we won’t have to worry about getting tired.” Knowing how things were planning to go, it would be the best way to get the ball rolling without worrying too much on being overstimulated. The thing about it all was that this was purely to get the funding to get through college.

“Great, so I’ll come by later. I gotta get to class, so I’ll call you before I get over to your dorm.” Waving before walking in a different direction of Misaki, she was about to enter her music class, though Miu was more than interested to know what was going on.

“Misaki, what were you talking to Rantaro about? Were you two planning to do some nasty shit in your study session?” With the knowledge that Miu might’ve overheard everything, Misaki diverted her attention to the vulgar blonde who was trying to get information out of her.

“Maybe we can talk about this  _ after _ class, yeah?” Knowing this sort of conversation wouldn’t be something easily dropped, Misaki walked into her music class with the intent of making sure she could get through the day without Miu getting overly curious.

♘

By the end of the class, she was already outside of Music class and waiting for Misaki to come out. If she was being honest, Miu was the type of person that wanted to know juicy details of everything, but also would be a bottom in the bedroom if it came down to the option.

Walking out of the music class, Miu immediately tapped on Misaki’s shoulder, which caused her to jolt suddenly and look over to the source. “Miu, what the hell are you doing outside of my class?” Knowing that, now that all of the classes were done for the weekend, there was enough time for her to get to her dorm before Rantaro did.

“What type of kinky things are you and Rantaro going to do when you’re “studying”? I wonder how well you’ll be able to walk tomorrow if you get your shit rocked,” knowing she was talking in a teasing mood, Misaki sighed and chuckled dramatically.

“You know what, Miu? I’m gonna go to my dorm and wait for Rantaro so we can study. Even if I was doing something else, I guarantee you I wouldn’t tell you. See you Monday,” walking off without a word, she knew better than to say anything that would catch Miu’s attention.

However, that wasn’t the only thing that was on her mind, and quite frankly, there was some ulterior motive to her actions, specifically,  _ what she was about to do. _ It wasn’t a shock that she had a lewd personality, which was why she snuck into Misaki’s dorm, technically following behind her from a few feet knowing their dorm rooms were a few doors down.

♘

There was a knock at the door, one Misaki assumed was Rantaro, which she was correct. Opening the door, her and Amami made eye contact with one another, knowing if there was a chance the two were being watched, they’d need to have a normal-looking encounter.

“Misaki, hey,” even though they’d done this multiple times since the beginning of their college years, it didn’t stop the fact that most of their door interactions were awkward. “You ready to start studying?” If someone were to peer into her dorm, they’d see a snack tray laid out, textbooks open, everything to make someone assume they’re actually studying.

However, if they were to step into the actual dorm, they’d see the recording camera, the LED lights waiting to be turned to any sort of color. “Yeah, come on in. Everything’s already set up so all we have to do is open our notebooks and get started.” Moving out of the way of the door, she stepped to the side to allow him in.

“You have both of them set up?” Closing the door behind him, Rantaro set his bag down and noticed the door to the second room, the one where they filmed, was open and the LED lights were set to white, acting as a normal light. 

“Yep, both of them. Since I have them scheduled for 5:30 PM, that gives us both time to get in the shower, get out, get everything else ready, and try them out for the first time. Like I said, they apparently last longer and we won’t have to worry about the chance of getting pregnant. Me being infertile and all,” ah yes, the saddened truth that Misaki’s infertile, though she never saw it as a bad thing.

“So who gets into the shower first?” Knowing they were on a schedule of who dominates who, meaning Misaki was the one to dominate and not Rantaro, she would be the one who would need to set everything up.

“You can, since it’s my turn to dominate you, there are still a few things I need to get ready, so it’ll take me around enough time for you to get in and out of the shower.” This wasn’t their first rodeo, meaning they knew what to get and how to have everything ready.

“Oh, alright, well, I shouldn’t take too long, maybe-” though he was about to continue his sentence, Misaki chuckled and looked him in the eye.

“Five to ten minutes? Yeah, I know. I think you forget I have a sharp sense of time, me being in music class and all. Go ahead and get in, I’ll get in behind you,” not thinking of it too much, she had both of the pills beside the cameras.

Their communication was amazing, which left no need of uncomfortability between the two. While getting some of the items she wanted to use in this specific stream, she could’ve sworn there was the sound of something opening and closing, which caught Misaki’s attention. 

Going to check the door as a precaution, she walked out to the entrance, though the door was closed and locked. Shrugging it off as some sort of phantom noise, she walked back to the room and grabbed some of her safe water-based lube. When she heard the water turn off, she knew that it was her turn to get in the shower.

Rantaro stepped out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, and because of him being a fairly slim build with a faint outline of his muscles, it was a sight Misaki was almost unable to take her eyes off his form. “Holy… sorry, I’m gonna go ahead and get into the shower now,” it was clear she was staring at his chest, and even though they’ve done this sort of thing a lot, it didn’t stop the fact that she felt something for him, even if he was her classmate.

Stepping to the side, she moved out of the way and got to the bathroom, taking off her clothes in the process. Being in the shower wouldn’t take that long, considering her average time was roughly 5 to 7 minutes. When she got out and the sound of running water stopped, she wrapped her towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom.

“It should only be roughly 7 minutes before the stream starts. I guess now would be a good time to take the pills, hm?” Grabbing her pill while Rantaro grabbed his, they opened the packages and had the glass of water ready. Downing the pill with the water, it took roughly 5 minutes before it would kick into effect. 

Leaving 2 minutes to spare, Rantaro got on the bed first and Misaki got on top of him. “Seems like you’ll be in my care, Rantaro~,” whispering it in his ear, the words rang through his body, causing him to shiver from anticipation. When the countdown started, both of them looked towards the camera.

“Hey, guys, seems like a lot of you were waiting, hm?” Looking at the viewer count, it was clear that a few hundred were waiting for the stream to start, and when it started, the chat was flooding with people coming in. 

_ ‘I wonder which one’s gonna top the other’ _ one of the messages started off, though it was quickly followed by another.  _ ‘I hope she tops him, I love it when she overstimulates him into him being a whiny bitch😍’ _ . Misaki, who had a smirk on her face, gently ran her hand over his cock, which caused the chat to go wild.

_ ‘I knew it, can’t wait to see what all she’ll do to him’ _ Rantaro was roughly 7 or 8 inches, which also meant she could use it to have as much fun as she wanted. Starting to trail kisses from his jaw to his chest, causing him to let out a little whimper. However, this was just the beginning, seeing as though one of her hands reached over to the pre-set vibrating wand she set out for this session.

“How about you be a good little boy and don’t cum until I say so,” turning on the wand, she pressed it onto his cock, which was already hard, but he was sensitive as well. Just from the initial touch, Rantaro let out a whine, one that also caused him to involuntarily thrust his hips against the wand.

“Fuck~!” His eyes were fluttering, as if struggling to stay in place. However, because he was already sensitive, Misaki moved the wand towards the tip of his dick, causing his hands to grip the sheets. That wasn’t the end of it, though, and because her right hand, her dominant hand, was getting curious, she used tape to keep the wand down while she used the lube to coat her fingers.

Coming back into frame, she removed the tape that was keeping the wand on, instead using her left hand to keep the wand in place. Her middle and ring fingers of her right hands were the ones coated, which she used those fingers and pushed them into his ass, causing him to let out a whine. Going off of his sounds, she used them to figure out where his prostate was.

There was the other thing, however, of him using his hand to cover his mouth from making anymore lewd noises. “Move your hand, baby boy, not unless you want to get punished so early on?” Knowing her punishment varied depending on her mood, Rantaro knew that if his brattiness grew, he would probably be a submissive mess by the time this was over with.

Reluctantly removing his hand from his mouth, his breathing hitched, though there was a whine louder than the rest that showed her where his prostate was. “So, right here, then?” Knowing it was a spongy spot, she used the pads of her fingers to press against the area repeatedly. Continuing to do that same action was what caused his hips to jerk involuntarily.

“F-Fuck~ Mistress, I’m~” getting out the words would be difficult, though his actions were enough to show how close to his orgasm he was. His whimpers got louder, as well as him grinding his hips against the wand and her fingers. “Wai- fuck, I-I’m close~” getting out those words wasn’t the easiest thing to do, though it was enough for her to stop. 

Almost immediately letting out a whine, her eyes met his, and the one thing she noticed was how clouded his eyes were from lust and desperation. “Look at you, being so horny for me, hm? Are you gonna cum from my fingers like the dirty little whore you are?” Starting to thrust her fingers in and out of his ass, repeatedly abusing his prostate, causing him to orgasm hard, just to the point of his dick jumping from the pleasure.

“Mistress, oh f-” his figure was trembling from the aftereffects, and considering that was one of the benefits of the enhancers was heightened orgasms. Stepping out of the frame for a second, she put on the strap she was planning to use on him before coming back. However, she reinserted her fingers, knowing there were still a few things she wanted to do to him before the stream was over.

Easily pressing the pads of her fingers against his prostate, causing him to let out a desperate whine. Climbing on top of him, she kept her fingers inside, but with her being a sadist, she wanted to see what his expressions were. Knowing there was still the main part of her performance, she didn’t want to completely overstimulate him until he was a writhing mess until  _ after _ he was mercilessly impaled on her strap-on.

Speeding up her fingers caused one of his hands to wrap around her forearm, as if he wanted to control the speed of her fingers. Instead, he used her arm to change the stroking pace, though she also wanted to see him squirm from total humiliation. Starting to curl her fingers against his prostate, his back arched off the bed, though there was still the other thing of pleasing the audience.

“Why don’t you be a good baby boy and look at the cameras and let them see how much of a fucking mess you are because of my fingers, hm? Besides, everyone’s wanting to see how much of a slut you are,” using her free hand, she used her index and middle fingers to pry into his mouth. Resting her fingers on his mouth, he opened his mouth to let her fingers.

His head turned to face the camera, which caused the chat to go wild and flood the cameras on both streaming sites. His eyes were glossed over with lust, though it was clear he was getting closer to his next orgasm. “F-mmh~” his moans were muffled by her fingers, which he sucked on while he was moaning his brains out. “Mmf, fu-” his eyes were tempted to roll to the back of his head.

“Don’t cum just yet, if you think you can handle the strap,” knowing there was a chance he might fail to do such, Misaki reached over to the things she had laid out and grabbed the penis stopper. Setting it onto his dick caused him to let out a whine. “Go back to sucking on my fingers, show how much of a slut you are to all of our watchers.” Her eyes drifted over to the camera, as if to let them know what was going to happen next. Every stream where she topped, there was always something different, and this time, it was the edging and pegging. Though she had done this before, it was always on an inconsistent schedule.

Starting to gradually make her fingers press against his prostate, she could see how much of much of his figure was trembling. Rantaro was struggling to keep his composure, and considering he was close to whining, she moved her head down to his stomach, knowing she could easily tease him indirectly. Starting to pepper kisses on his lower stomach, she could feel his hips jolt from the sudden uncommon pleasure.

Her tongue ran over the skin just above his cock, though it also showed how hard his cock was after this, and because of her tongue lapping over his cock entirely, she could tell he was going to cum soon. “Fuck, Mistress~ I’m gonna cum~!” From that, she removed her fingers from his mouth and used it to stroke him until he was on the brink of his next orgasm.

Temporarily stopping the hand that was stroking his cock, she removed the penis stopper and went back to stroking him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a whiney moan, suddenly jerking his hips into her hand, and his breathing picked up. His voice, whether or not he wanted to admit it to himself, was escaping more than he’d anticipated. 

“Now, baby boy, how about you ride Mistress’ strap, show them how much of a slut you are for it, hm?” Laying on her back, she watched as Rantaro climbed on top of her waist, then lining up her cock with his ass before sliding down until it bottomed out. The only other thing about this strap-on was that it was double-sided.

“F-mm-ck, _mommy_ ,” that wasn’t a normal nickname between the two, but **_holy fuck_** was it attractive. Almost immediately covering his face with his hands, she moved them away and chuckled. Practically slamming his hips against the strap-on, the sounds of wet skin and his moans filling out the room. 

Unable to focus on anything because of the waves of pleasure going over his body, Rantaro jolted when he felt Misaki starting to thrust into him. Both of her hands went to his waist, though she was only going the thrusting pace he was going. 

“ _ Fuck _ ~ you look so fucking hot impaled on mommy’s cock, don’t you think?” Having a smirk on her face, she grinded her hips against his ass, though his chest was trembling from the oncoming bliss running through his body. Pressing both of her hands on his waist, Misaki knew that enough pressure would cause bruising, which was what she was going for.

Rantaro was a bit of a sadomasochist, and given there were still other things to get through, it was somewhat clear he was going to be overstimulated by the end of the streams. His hands went to her breasts, playing with them to the best of his ability, though his mind was starting to go numb, also causing his hips to speed up in thrusting speed.

“Fu~ mommy,  _ I’m gonna cum _ ~” she could tell his mind was going numb, which she kept going the same pace. His riding pace started to stagger, as well as him rubbing his hips against the base of the strap.  _ “Oh, shit~” _ without any warning, cum spurted onto her chest and he stopped thrusting as fast as he was, but rather slowing down. 

“Look at you, baby boy, cumming so hard again. How about you get on all fours and your ass in the air and show your viewers how much of my slut you are, okay?” Waiting until he got off her dick, his figure was close to trembling, but he wasn’t overstimulated yet. His face was already reddish pink, specifically from the residual ecstasy in his body.

Doing as she said, Rantaro stuck his ass into the air, though Misaki got up from the bed and went over to the stand to get more lube. Putting on enough to which was smooth riding, she came back into frame behind Rantaro, slowly pressing her cock into his ass until she bottomed out. Letting out a sigh of pleasure, she took a moment before starting to thrust into the boy beneath her.

Because of her hands being occupied by holding onto his waist, she currently wasn’t able to make him suck on her fingers. It wasn’t until his arms gave out on him to the point of his arched back was the only way his ass was still in the air. Misaki wanted to use that to the best of her ability, to which she began to focus more on thrusting into his hole.

Wrapping one of her hands around his neck, the wanton noises spilling from his mouth only grew in sound, though his voice was starting to get higher. “Mistress~ fuck me harder,  _ please _ ,” he was adorable, asking to be pegged harder, as if he didn’t care about being able to walk tomorrow.

“Begging for me more already? You really like being railed on my cock, hm? How about you suck on my fingers again and show the audience how much you enjoy being under my control,” inserting two fingers into his mouth again, the friction she was creating on her side of the strap was causing her to let out uncontrollable moans. “ _ Mmm _ ~ baby boy-” moaning into his ear was heavily attractive to him, just to the point that he almost melted underneath her.

“M-Mommy,  _ oh fuck _ ~” his eyes were close to rolling to the back of his head, though his head fell into the sheets, causing his moans to muffle. However, with his noises being muffled, that wasn’t something acceptable under Misaki’s terms.

“Baby boy, that’s not gonna work,” the other hand, the free hand, grabbed a general amount of his hair and pulled it to get his face out of the sheets. “Show everyone how lewd of faces you make when you’re being pegged by your Mistress,” having a voice of sheer domination was another attractive thing Rantaro had about Misaki, especially when she was the one topping him.

Keeping the hand that was wrapped around his neck, she used her other hand to trail down to his dick, which was already hard, and wrapped it around it. Because he was already hard and sensitive, it caused him to shudder from overwhelming pleasure. “ _ W-Wait, fuck~ _ ” as if on a blissful edge, he could feel her thumb run over the tip, making him jolt.  _ “Fuck, Mommy, I’m gonna cum~!” _

“Then cum for me, baby boy, show them how much of an overstimulated slut you are,” his eyes were at the back of his head by this point, though her moans were enough to send him over the edge. His moans came out as high-pitched, whiney,  _ broken _ . His voice was cracking, and it seems as though his orgasm was longer than normal.

Because of all of the pent up pleasure, Misaki moaned out in ecstasy, only because her orgasm was crashing over her body suddenly. With it taking her by surprise, she was being hit by it  _ hard _ , so much so to the point of her letting go of the hold she had on his cock and around his throat. “ _ Fuck~ _ ,” her sudden moans caught Rantaro off guard, though he was still too blissed out to care.

Because the live-stream was on a timer, she knew there was a minute left before it ended. “I hope you guys enjoyed,” she was still out of breath, both of them were, and it was always a fan favorite to see everyone go batshit in the chat. Everywhere from compliments to donations, the live stream cut off. “You stay here, I’ll clean up.” Removing the strap from his ass, she took it off and set it aside. 

Nodding only as a response, the next thing she usually did was make him food when it came to her topping him. Getting a towel, she wiped the cum off her chest and put on a shirt before cleaning herself off and putting clothes on. After that, she came back to the room, dismounted both of the cameras, and set them down. From there, she lightly turned him on his back and began cleaning him off.

There was something off, though, and considering there was a sudden sound coming from the living room, she was quick to figure out where the sound came from. Grabbing a switchblade from under a pillow, she rushed over to the living room, only to see a  _ very horny _ Miu Iruma leaning against the wall. “Miu?”

“Misaki~?” By the sounds of it, she was  _ just _ off of her orgasm, whether or not she wanted to admit it to herself. “I have to say, I didn’t think you had it in you, topping Amami like that.” As if trying to recollect her composure, Misaki started to walk towards Miu with the intent of information.

“How did you get into my dorm room?” Knowing the door should’ve closed behind Rantaro, it raised confusion of how the peeping blonde was here. 

“You should’ve checked the door, but I knew you two weren’t studying, you two were fucking!” She was probably going to taunt the situation, though Rikona knew better than to let something as little as that be the reason she would panic.

“It’s college, we’ve got bills to pay… which leads me to ask what a dirty slut like you is doing in my room?” It was clear that Miu was a sucker for degradation, even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself.

“D-Do you think I could join you?” It was unclear whether or not she was being serious or if she was joking.

“How about you stop by next week and we’ll see if you change your mind.” If she was being serious, she would show up, but if he wasn’t, Miu wouldn’t show up.


End file.
